1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to riser bundles and the repair or replacement of the satellite tubes or pipes of a riser bundle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for removing one or more satellite tubes or conduits or pipes from a riser bundle, wherein a specially configured hoist and rail arrangement includes separate lifts spaced longitudinally along the riser bundle that enable the removal of a selected satellite tube or conduit or pipe by lifting the selected tube or conduit and then pulling the selected satellite tube or conduit or pipe longitudinally through an opening in an end flange of the riser bundle while the separate lifts travel along the rail while supporting the tube or conduit.
2. General Background of the Invention
Riser bundles are commonly employed in the collection of petroleum from deep water wells. Examples of riser bundles can be seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,688; 4,182,584; 4,194,568; 4,388,022; and 6,267,537, each of said patents being incorporated herein by reference.